


am i too flirty?

by memesofbees



Series: literally the spiderman au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Slight Exaggeration lmao), Deadpool Lance, Declarations of Undying Love, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spiderman AU, Spiderman Keith, Webs and Guns, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesofbees/pseuds/memesofbees
Summary: The somebody settled next to him, bouncing a shoulder against his. Keith slowly put his arms down, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes.“Hey, sugarplum! Sorry I’m late, had some stuff to attend to.““Oh my god,” he groaned, “kill me now.”Deadpool gasped, “I just saved your life! Seems a bit ungrateful to throw it away—“✦In which Keith is Spiderman, Lance is Deadpool, and the ladder knows both of these facts while the former only knows the first. Based off emuyhn's AU on twitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, emu, fuck you and your amazing art. Jk. I love this a lot. Which is why I'm writing three fics for it :))) Literally the entire idea is emuyhn's so just follow them [here](https://twitter.com/emuyhn). Hope you enjoy. I did my best.
> 
>  **4/8/2018:** I edited some stuff!!! 
> 
> title taken from Grace Kelly by MIKA

Was it really so hard to ask to not have a psychopath destroy the city for at least two days? Like, Keith was all for defeating them and shit, but he had a project due tomorrow, and getting flaming pumpkins lobbed at his head wasn’t really aiding in his research on saturated solutions.

He swung out of the way, planting his feet on the building opposite as glass shattered. He frowned. Now wouldn’t that be a PR nightmare.

“You could have some respect for the city’s insurance,” Keith called, leaning back.

The Hobgoblin wannabe (very rudely) chose not to answer, instead giving an angry cackle and sending another one out. Where was she even  _getting_  those?

Keith shot a web out on the ledge above him and fell a few feet, catching the pumpkin and snapping it around back at her. Unlike Hobgoblin, Wannabe used  _actual_  jack-o-lanterns shoved full of explosives. She yelped and swerved out of the way, just hitting the back of her scooter.

Yes. Like, a red Razor scooter. With Pokémon stickers on the handle.

He flipped up to perch on the ledge, throwing his arms out, “Seriously! Like, I don’t even know what you’re trying to  _accomplish_  right now—“

“I’m tryna make a name for myself, here! My bro— _associate,”_ she skid over, adjusting the white knit mask over her face, “is late. He’s going to get here at some point, and then you’ll see what we can really do!”

Keith rose a bored eyebrow. She was about fifteen, by his guess, wearing black on black on a leather jacket he would wear if he could afford it. But it was disturbed by the mech over it, a white exoskeleton of well… a skeleton. The cap over the top half of her face was designed like a skull, curly purple hair spilling out from under it. He knew there were copycat villains all over the city, but he didn’t get why a teenager would be doing it, “So throwing TNT loaded pumpkins isn’t your specialty? Because, sorry to burst your bubble, but that trademark’s kinda taken.”

“I—That’s not—“ she puffed out her cheeks, flicking a tiny sphere painted with a skull out of her pocket, “Screw you!”

She was at such close range, and it was so small, Keith couldn’t dodge. He steeled himself, putting his arms up.

The air moved to his left and he could feel a figure appear out of his peripheral, kicking the bomb away and shooting it in one fluid motion. It exploded, muggy heat soaking into Keith's suit. The somebody settled next to him, bouncing a shoulder against his.

Keith slowly put his arms down, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes.

“Hey, sugarplum! Sorry I’m late, had some stuff to attend to.“

“Oh my  _god_ ,” he groaned. “Kill me now.”

Deadpool gasped, “I just saved your life! Seems a bit ungrateful to throw it away—“

“Wannabe, Skullgirl, whatever the fuck you said your name was, I’m wide open here! Lay another á la mode on me!”

“It’s Carabella, _”_ she said, a little bit on the whinier side. Then put a hand on her hip, bumping it out, “And you’re not supposed to  _ask_  for it. Who the hell’s this  _cabron?”_

“Hey!” Wade barked, “Them’s fighting words!”

“Them’s true, too,” Keith muttered, turning. “Listen, kid, fine, I’m serious. I don’t have  _time—“_

It was almost faster than he could register. A blur of metal across his line of sight, impact into a body followed by an offended grunt. The end of what looked like a sharpened femur was lodged through and through Wade’s chest, an inch or two below his heart.

He squinted down at it, “I just got this retailored.”

Keith was ready now, the first whiz hitting his ear a second before it got there. He whipped out on a few buildings down, pulling his arm sharply to get better mileage. He looped around, landing on the roof, ignoring Wade’s betrayed squawk.

“Babe, c’mon! I thought we had something special!”

“I’m in a  _relationship,”_  he yelled, scanning around for the source of the arrow in the fog so high in the air, ignoring the familiar feeling about the way he’d said  _babe._ “Fuck  _off_. _”_

He stood, rubbing a stain off his gun, “Funny, so am I. See? We have so much in common already!”

Carabella floated in jagged circles around the buildings and Keith had to remember to ask how she made the scooter. There was a lot of duct tape obscuring whatever was letting it lift her up. She stomped her foot, “Hey! You can’t just  _ignore_ me—“

“Watch me—“

“Don’t worry, he does it to me all the time—“

“Shut up!” They both snapped. Carabella threw another cherry bomb.

In the fog, there was a flash, another bone hitting Wade’s shoulder. He narrowed his eyes, finger twitching on his gun, “Seriously.  _Just_  retailored.”

Carabella whirled around, “You’re late!”

A swirling figure formed in front of her, like black fire in the shape of a man. Two glowing holes acted as eyes, a jagged line of the same theme a mouth. It smiled, “Sorry,  _hermanita._ I had some trouble with the bank.”

Which was what had dragged Keith out of his apartment. He’d heard something near the bank, swung over for a look, and Carabella appeared.

No.

Carabella  _distracted_.

Keith crossed his arms, “Let me guess. Carabell _o_ , right?"

He tilted his head in Keith’s direction, dipping down and reappearing a few feet away. Up close, the fire formed a face, a glitter near the center that left as it came, “My name’s Carlos. You been causin’ my little sister trouble?”

“Uh,” he motioned, “she just blew off the side of that building. Right over there. But since you seem to’ve just made a withdrawal from the bank, you can pay for damages.”

He laughed, like coal just being sparked, “Wow. You really think you’re all that, huh?”

Keith shrugged, th, “Just doing my job.” He saw Wade climbing up his building out of the corner of his eye, struggling for a second before heaving himself on the roof, collapsing on his back.

“So am I.” He had the same strange accent as Carabella, lilting his words like Lance’s mom, but giving a sharper ending to the phrase, so it wasn’t entirely Latinx, “I’m taking care of my family. We need food on the table. Money equals food. Is that enough for you to understand?” He thrust his hand forward, yet another dagger shooting out, and that trick got old real fast since he _knew_ his arms would be sore as _shit_ tomorrow.

Keith jumped off the building, coming up the next one. Carlos was back at his sister’s side, saying something into her ear. She nodded.

Wade sat up, pulling one of the arrows out with a sick noise. He waved with it, “Hey! Spideybabe! Mind getting me over there?”

Keith stopped attempting to listen, rolling his eyes, “Yes. Why are you even here? I have this under control.”

“Yeah, okay,” he scoffed, holding up two fingers. “I’ve already saved your life  _twice_. In, like, a minute. The bomb,” he ticked off his index, shoving a bird in the air, “and the arrow. That deserves  _some—“_

He shot a web in the general direction of Wade’s dick, triumphantly dragging him over when he yelped in pain. He made distressed noises the whole way, both hands over the spot. Cursed. So much.

“Fuckfuckfuck, Jesus  _dicking_  Christ,” he stumbled, pulling the web out of his grasp and off his groinal area, “At least buy me  _dinner_  first, Webs—“

“I should’ve dropped you.”

He put an elbow on Keith’s shoulder, throwing the second arrow away, “Really. Didn’t know you were that type of guy.”

“Get off me.”

“Add an ‘on’ somewhere in that sentence, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Keith set his jaw, “We’re in the middle of a fight. Can you  _not?”_

“Nothin’s happening and you gave me black and blue balls,” he snickered. He shifted his hips, flicking his foot against Keith’s, “Kiss it better?”

“Seriously, Wade. I’m running on three hours of sleep and a friend’s Monster-Redbull-Cuban coffee mutant baby,” (the ‘friend’ being Pidge, and he was starting to regret the decision on the basis of his heart rate going faster than he could think), “ so I’m this close to actually vibrating into the next dimension.”

Wade gave a weird snort, hooking a thumb in his belt, “Vibrating, huh?”

Keith took a step away, shaking him off. Everything about Wade, even after all this time, was a messy kind of familiar. His mannerisms gave Keith déjà vu on a level he’d only ever felt with one other person, currently out and getting them some Chinese from the mediocre place a few blocked from the apartment complex. It fucked him up. Especially since… since…

“Please,” and it took several assfulls of willpower to not immediately hurl after saying  _please_  to  _Deadpool,_ “I have a boyfriend and,” this is where he should’ve stopped, because bad idea #495 is to tell the annoying guy that keeps flirting with you that, “I love him. So could you, like, stop? I get it’s your thing and all that but—“

Wade blinked once, twice, “What?” He said loudly, shaking his head before trying again, volume unchanging “You  _love_ —“

Keith put a foot to his stomach and kicked him away, dropping to miss the projectile. It wasn’t an arrow. Or a bomb. It  _was_  a pumpkin, but it was blazing in the same style as Carlos, looking inverted against the lit buildings.

The explosion was different now, too, and the high-pitched noise it made right before detonation alluded to that. He put his arms over his head, turning his face away. Wade grabbed his arm and covered his exposed side, taking the brunt of the hit. Why—

Cold.

The fire was  _cold_.

What the fuck?

“What the fuck?” For both things. Mostly the fact that Deadpool was covering him. Yeah. Lots of that.

Wade kneeled up, the entire right side of his body frostbitten, “Backtrack, let’s get back to you loving your boyfriend. Like,  _love_  love? Or is it a very strong like-like—“

Keith smacked a hand over his mouth out of habit, which did nothing because of the mask, but it muffled the rest. Carlos was swelling in size, Carabella abandoning her scooter and perching on his shoulder. She was bouncing a pumpkin in her hand, smirking.

Wade’s words died out, taking in the scene. He put his hands on both his pistols, clicking the nonexistent safety off. “So, uh… is it because he has a big dick or something? How good you gettin’—“

“Yes, Wade, I’m in love with him because of his humongous penis,” he snapped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Now hold on to me and shoot at anything that’s not the kid.”

“My two favorite commands,” he chirped, wrapping one arm tight around Keith’s waist. The way his fingers drummed Keith’s hipbone was definitely something Lance did. He felt himself start settling into it before shaking himself.  _Not Lance._

It took a good second for him to find a tall enough building in close range and web the highest point. He took a running start, getting a wide arc around Carlos. Wade whooped and shot off consistent rounds, switching guns when the clip emptied.

The first round passed through him harmlessly, dissolving in the flames. With the second, he must’ve hit something. There was a clang and Carlos flickered. Carabella fell, barely getting a scream in before Keith had her under his arm. She was about to start swinging before realizing they were hundreds of feet up and served to cling to him instead.

He landed on the side of the skyscraper, using hands and feet to stay on. “Wade, get on my back, and if you make a joke right now, I’m letting you go splat.”

He hummed, replacing the arms around his waist with legs, linking one foot over the other. He threw both arms over Keith’s shoulders loosely doing the same with his hands, the entire length of his torso pressed up against his back.

_Déjà goddamn vu_

_“Carry me to safety, Spiderman,” Lance swooned, kissing all up the side of Keith’s face, “show me the city.”_

“City’s nice from up here, Spidey,” Wade said low in Keith’s ear, smile evident, “good night for a swing around.”

Keith crouched back, ignoring the shiver wrapping around his spine to sit the kid against the glass, “What are you trying to accomplish here?”

“I’m—You can’t—“ she gulped, eyes wide with terror.

“Kid,” Wade threw in, exasperated, “cut the shit. What’s the deal with your brother?“

“None of your business!”

Keith heard the raised eyebrow, “Uh, really? Like, really, really—“

“Fuck  _off—_ “

“ _You_  fuck off—“

Keith’s eye twitched, “Listen, the faster you explain—“

She kicked at the building, “Fine! We found a necklace the other day. While we were going through some old boxes, packing up to move all our stuff to Mama’s house. Carlos found it and— _Dios,_ that thing gave me bad vibes—I-I told him not to put it on—“

“Did he do it?” Wade whispered and Keith elbowed him.

“It… these markings started appearing all up his arms. Mama was livid, she thought he’d gotten tattoos. He wouldn’t take it off.”

“See, I’m a little wonky in the head area, but I don’t really see the connection between that and robbing a bank.”

“ _Nunca puedes encontrar una forma de cerrar la boca, verda?”_

“Mm, no. Scientists tried their best. There was one terrible X-Men movie. I mean, I’m the merc with the mouth, dude. They  _forgot my mouth_. And what was with the laser eyes—“

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ “Wade, shut up.”

“It was all kinds of fucked, Spidey. All kinds.”

Keith turned back, about to ask her to keep talking. But there was a rumble. Carabella whimpered, grabbing on to both of Keith’s arms. Wade put one hand to his empty gun.

The reflection in the windows darkened, shifted. Keith was tempted to leap back. When Carlos’s face appeared, snarling, he did.

He webbed out another building, falling on the wide balcony. Wade’s death grip didn’t loosen, “Did I ever mention I have a— _AH—_ fear of heights?”

“No,” Keith said, mostly to himself, and set him down, keeping one hand on Carabella’s shoulder.

Clouds of fire were brewing above the street. Carlos was rising among them, and, it was safe to say,  _pissed_. Now that he knew about it, the necklace was clearly there, hidden by all the turmoil. A round stone set in a silver chain.

The fire crackled, thunder and lightning, “Give me back my sister.”

“I don’t think that’s legal,” Keith drawled. “Calm down a bit, then I’ll consider.”

He roared, a wave rising behind him. The cold spread thick over Keith’s skin, goose bumps almost hurting at the speed they came up. The necklace. They had to target the necklace.

“Wade—“

“Way ahead of you,” he held two extra clips between his ring and pinky fingers, guns at the ready. He stepped on the ledge of the balcony, wobbling upright.

Keith tensed, “What are you—“

“Catch me, okay?” Which was, y’know, a very thorough, well thought out description of his plan. Before he jumped, cannonballing down.

He ran forward, leaning over to catch Wade with a looser one in the back. He watched, the clips floating momentarily through the air before he snapped them into his guns, spinning them once around his finger before opening fire.

Carlos swiped at him, letting the wave crash down. Wade flipped forward, grabbing higher on the web and running along the side of the building. Keith left that line on the balcony, stopping Carabella’s brief escape attempt by webbing her to the wall. He kept part of his mind aware of what Wade was doing, the other working to zero in on the necklace. He held his wrist out, closing one eye against his arm.

He took a breath, prepared— “Stop,” Carabella cried, “don’t do this!”

He groaned, “Kid, you’re not in position to—“

“Cancer. Carlitos has cancer.”

Keith straightened up. Turned to her, “What?”

“In his stomach,” she said quickly, desperate, “and the necklace stopped it. He had weeks and— and that was months ago. He could pick me up again and—and he helped me build my science fair project. I’m helping him do this because he changed after he put it on, but it’s still… he’s  _alive_.”

And how the fuck was Keith supposed to argue that? Because he knew what she meant, knew what it was to be ready to give up anything for his brother, for—for someone you loved, especially with the cancer, especially… no matter how annoying he could get, or in this case sociopathic, but. But…

He steeled himself, “Sorry, kid. I can’t… It’s not my choice.”

“Yes it fucking is!” He looked back, getting down on one knee and steadying his arm on the bar, going back into position. “Stop! You’ll kill him!  _Don’t kill my brother!”_

He sagged for a second, shutting his eyes. Counted from one to three and backwards, focusing on the fact that these powers out of control could freeze over the city. Wipe out his friends, his boyfriend,  _his_  brother.

Keith took the shot.

_“Murderer!”_

He whirled, shutting her tear-stained mouth with another web. The other one made impact with something and Keith yanked, feeling the vibrations of the chain’s snap down into his arm.

Carlos screeched.

His form hunched over, hands over his ears, the black draining back into the necklace. Keith whipped it on the ground, not trusting himself to touch it. He fell away when the fire made contact with a sharp hissing noise. It gave way bright white light despite it’s appearance, throwing shadows over every little exaggeration.

He felt Wade settle next to him more than saw, unable to rip his eyes away. The fire was a creature, and it clearly didn’t like being sealed back in there. It struggled, fought with itself, reached back out for Carlos. For Carabella, rasping her name,  _“Isabel…”_

And just like that

        it stopped. The night stilled.

He imagined what a trainwreck his hair would be if he wasn’t wearing his mask. He shot to his feet, senses tingling, and shot twin quick-weaving webs out as a net, catching Carlos’s body before it plummeted to the ground.

Carlos weighed less than anticipated, Keith barely feeling as he pulled him up. Wade helped carry the bundle up and over, peeling away the webbing.

Oh.

Carlos. Like Carlos Lee.

He used to be in Keith’s Anatomy class in high school; he got a detention for attempting to come in through the window instead of getting a tardy (on the third floor).

Carabella sobbed and Keith finally flicked a web-dissolving disc at her cocoon, stepping back to let her scramble over her brother.

“Carlitos. Carlos… wake up… wake  _up…_ ” She pushed hair out of his pale face, crushed her hands into his shirt.

Wade slumped next to him, the side of his hand pressing against Keith’s for a brief moment before Keith pulled it away, crossing his arms again. The necklace twitched and Wade emptied half his clip into it before Keith had time to react, blowing it to smithereens. He’s pressed a hand into Keith’s bicep for that brief moment, a strangely protective gesture. Keith looked at him but he fixed his gun back in it’s holster, lowering both hands over their handles.

Isabel had jumped back, pulling her brother against her. He ground, eyes cracking open. One was brown, the other light blue. “Isa…?”

“Carlitos,” she kissed his forehead, hugging him closer. He put a weak arm around her shoulders.

Wade’s head fell in his direction, muttering, “So what are we supposed to do with them?”

Keith wanted to run a hand through his hair, shake off all the sweat, “We’ll take them to a hospital. They’ll probably contact their mother, and… God,” he rubbed at his forehead, “I’ll deal with the city tomorrow. But we can’t just arrest them if there was strong influence involved. At least not Isabel.”

“True. But, uh, could you maybe take care of that? I have a thing I can’t really be late for,” he checked an imaginary watch, shrugging, “and it’s in t-minus. Drop me off?”

“Where?”

“The  _street_. Yeesh, Spidey. Keep up.”

✦

Wade blew him a kiss as he left, calling something after him. He knew it contained ‘love’ but the rest was lost in the wind whistling in his ears, and Keith was a-okay with that.

He left Carlos and Isabel at a hospital that knew his M.O., briefing one of the ones he actually liked, Katrina, on the situation. She gave the pair a once over, adjusting her hijab and cracking her knuckles before working on the keyboard, “I’m on it. I’ll find their records. Now leave before you attract another one in here.”

A girl with a spork sticking out of her thigh slowly rose her phone, snapping a picture of him as he walked out. He almost flipped off the camera. Almost.

And, yeah, as a superhero he was supposed to give the teenage villains some kind of talk. Maybe a slideshow, a video,  _don’t destroy shit_  and all that good jazz but Keith knew she wasn’t going to listen.

Her brother was back to a week, maybe shorter. Because of him.

He’d deal with it later.

✦

He collapsed on his couch, ripping the mask of his head and flinging it on the coffee table. Lance still wasn’t back, but the front door was locked, and there was really no reason to worry. His phone had a message from four minutes ago:

_Omw ;;))) <3_

He scrubbed both hands over his face, clawing back into his hair. God. Rough stuff. Seriously rough stuff.

How was he telling Lance about this? Because Lance was going to ask. He always knew, somehow. Maybe Keith was just that transparent, but considering how well he’s able to hide the fact that he can shoot webs out of his wrists, it can’t be that.

It was good, though. Having someone to talk to.

Kept him that much saner.

Keith sat up, peeling his gloves off, followed by his shirt. Sweat had dried at the small of his back, and there was a bruise forming where debris from the explosions had hit his ribs. He poked at one, determining the damage minimal.

Footsteps, jaunty, long legged ones pounding on the hallway outside the door. Keith didn’t have to turn back when it opened, a warmth spreading through his limbs, into a stupid grin settling on his face.

Lance gasped, prompting Keith to turn, bolting the door in an automatic motion, “It’s Spiderman! Quick, can we take a selfie? Sign my cleavage—“

He threw a pillow at his head, yanking the plastic bag with cartoon aroma lines practically wafting off it, “Shut up. I’m fucking starving.”

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” He pouted, hugging the pillow to his chest, “You just want me for the free food, don’t you?”

“And the shared rent,” he swiped his suit on the floor, spreading all the boxes out. “Can’t forget that.”

Lance fell next to him, one arm thrown over his eyes, “’Don’t date a celebrity’, they said. ‘The fame’ll go to his head! He’ll use you and throw you away—'“

Keith reached back, grabbing his face with once hand and planting a kiss solid on his mouth, which he guessed was the point, but fuck it. He loved him.

Any excuse to be this close, see his pupils dilate, the freckles spread over his nose crinkling in a smile. Lance wrapped his arms completely around his middle, just until their chests were touching. He made a noise, pulling back with a grimace.

Try as he might, the worry ebbed into his voice, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, baby,” he covered his heart with one hand, rubbing at the spot, “just, uh…” he kissed the corner of his mouth, “you stink, obviously.”

“I don’t see you doing anything about it.”

“I’m into it. Pheremones or whatever the fuck.”

“That’s gross.”

He shoved at Keith’s shoulder, “You’re  _literally_ gross.”

“Fine.” Keith stood up, eyeing the beautiful food just ripe for the taking, “I’m taking a shower. If I see one sweet and sour chicken out of place when I get back, I’m hanging you upside down from the Statue of Liberty’s torch. Naked. Covered in spiders.”

Lance saluted, sinking deeper into the cushions, “Aye aye. Still, uh… afraid of heights though. In case you can’t remember.”

“I’m aware,” he threw back, cracking his back while he walked to the bathroom.

“Also, just, y’know, if this affects your decision at all, I love you. Like a lot. And not just because you have a very nice d—“

Keith shot him in the mouth. With a web, obviously. He didn’t even own a gun. Why would he… okay, getting off track.

Lance’s eyes widened and Keith barely registered his heartbeat skipping. The blood roaring in his ears.

“What?”

And, obviously, he couldn’t answer. But it felt like he was repeating it, echoing in his head. Lance loved him? Lance loved him.

“I love you,” Keith said, dazed, coming forward to grab a dissolving pellet and let Lance talk, “too. I love you. Oh my god, I love you—“

Lance kissed him as soon as he could, nodding, “I love you.” He held Keith’s waist, pushing him back down into the couch, touch scorching his skin. Keith cradled his head, swiping his thumbs over his cheekbones.

“I love you,” and it felt like the only thing he was able to say right now, even after the night he’d had. His head was all stuffed with cotton candy and other disgusting romantic things, and he couldn’t even bring himself to goddamn care.

“I love you,” and Lance licked into his mouth, all heat and gasping puffs of breath.

“I love you,” and Keith felt it, in Lance’s surprisingly gentle hold, calloused fingers skimming over his sides.

✦

Lance joined in on the shower and they had sex, obviously, because heartfelt confessions of love apparently did that. Keith put on boxers and Lance’s hoodie and he had to make Lance put on underwear, prompting the Spiderman-decaled briefs he had on now. It was adorable. He wanted to say he hated them, but loved them. Loved  _Lance._

He leaned his head back on Keith’s collar, opening his mouth, making the noise designated for fried rice. Keith shoveled some on his tongue, plucking the shrimp away before Lance could close, popping it in his own mouth.

Lance chewed hurriedly, gulping with a betrayed whine, “Hey! Unfair!”

“All’s fair in love and war, Lance,” his cheeks hurt from smiling so wide for so long, kissing his temple.

“Yeah, okay,” he murmured, “I still deserve some slack. I won’t be able to walk right for at least a week, babe, you know that?”

“I made sure of it.”

“Sadist,” he whispered, tucking the blanket tighter around them.

Onscreen, Heath Ledger was professing his undying love for the main chick. It was a standard movie night: Lance tucked between his legs, making Keith feed him whatever takeout they’d gotten. Keith loved it. And he loved being able to say it.

Lance shifted, flipping on his stomach so Keith had to peer down his nose to talk. He kissed Keith’s chin. “I never asked. How was your thing today?”

The tiredness in his limbs went from pleasant to haggard. He went for the uninterested approach, “It went fine. Haunted necklace. This girl with her brother… I took them to a hospital after.”

“Wow, you’ve mastered the art of abridging, haven’t you? C’mon. Nothing else?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“I don’t really… his name was Carlos. The brother. He’s in late stage stomach cancer, and the necklace paused the development, so she was trying to do what her brother wanted to… spend the remaining time with him. I had to take it off him. She called me a murderer.”

Lance softened, brushing Keith’s bangs back, “That’s rough, buddy.”

“Yeah. I’m tired.”

“That’s why we’re chilling,” he beamed, “see, I have Spidey Senses of my own. Just like I can tell there’s more. Like…?”

Keith shrugged, bringing a hand up to card through his hair, “Deadpool was there. Pain in the ass, as always.”

“But a  _helpful_  pain in the ass,” Lance hummed, pushing up into his palm, “at least, I’ve heard.”

“Sure. Yeah. I’ve been warming up to him, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out ;;)
> 
> also, the villain is an uhhh,,,,,,, hybrid?? mindbaby and also friendbaby?? idk. idk how to explain.
> 
> twitter: [@hivekyu](https://twitter.com/hivekyu)  
> tumblr: [@mcclainnkogane](http://mcclainnkogane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
